Eh?
by RedEyedWarrior
Summary: Ezekiel regains his sanity and a desire to seek revenge against Chris. WARNING: the story contains content which some readers may find disturbing or offensive, or both. You have been warned.


**This is a single-chapter horror story with some humorous twists, starring everyone's favourite home-school and everyone's favourite creepy host, eh? Enjoy, eh?**

* * *

Eh?

* * *

Ezekiel awoke in a hospital in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. At first, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, but he eventually remembered everything that happened, including the period in which he was in his feral state, right up to the climax of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, when the RCMP put him to sleep using darts. His father apologised to Ezekiel for teaching him the wrong facts about modern society, but this did not matter one bit to Ezekiel.

All Ezekiel cared about was getting back at Chris, for the way he treated him in _Total Drama World Tou_r and _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_.

_Oh, he will pay alright_, Ezekiel thought angrily, sharpening a knife he stole from the luggage area. _Mark my words; he will pay for what he did to me, eh?_

* * *

On the outskirts of the same city, Chris sat in his prison cell. Not surprisingly, he was arrested for pitting the contestants against life-threatening situations, failing to provide the winner of _Total Drama World Tour_ with the million dollar prize and hosting a competition on a hazardous island. He was awarded five years in prison as a result of these actions and so far he has only served five months. Furthermore, Chef divorced him, claimed sole ownership of their money and estate and claimed sole custody of the child who was born a month ago through surrogacy. This made Chris so livid that he did not care when he found out that it was Chef's sperm that was used to produce their offspring even though prior to conception Chris secretly requested that he would be the biological father of the child. Furthermore, Chris was so furious he could not care less that Scott - who was given a twenty year sentence for killing the shark that paralyzed him for three months and completely destroyed his legs - was his cellmate, even though Scott was verbally abusive towards Chris.

Chris lay on his hard bed. He was too angry to give a damn that tonight was going to be easier to live through now that Scott was spending the night in solitary confinement for breaking another inmate's arms, who stated that Scott was going to Hell for being a homosexual. In fairness, Scott was put off by his victim's homophobia, so had it not been for that he would have been forced to spend a whole week in the cooler. However, little did Chris realise that he was in fact a lot safer in Scott's presence than he was on his own.

* * *

The alarm was raised. Several maximum security guards dashed out to the perimeter of the prison building in search of any potential prisoner that was attempting to escape. They were so caught up in trying to keep all the prisoners in – even though there was no need as no prisoner was escaping – they failed to register a figure sneaking into the building. Basically, the prison was designed to keep bad people in, not bad people out.

A few minutes later, Chris was awoken by the cocking of a gun. He sat up and looked around. It was almost pitch black. He could not see a thing.

"Who goes there?" demanded Chris, panicking. He heard the cocking of a gun, so he was aware that there was somebody not far from where he was who was out to get him. There was no response, so Chris called out again:

"I said who goes there?! Show yourself!"

There was an eerie silence for a few seconds, which felt like a few hours to Chris. Next, all that came in response was:

"Eh?"

Chris could not believe what he was hearing. But it had to be!

"Ezek-" Chris tried to say, but he was interrupted by loud bang, followed by a smarting pain in the chest. Chris frantically felt around his chest to find the source of the pain, only to discover a small hole the size of a bullet on his prison uniform that was parallel to his heart.

Chris suddenly felt all muscles, organs and nerves shutting down. He fell forward slowly and landed on the ground with a loud thump; a thump so loud, it would have woken some of the prisoners in the neighbouring cells up had they not been heavy sleepers.

Chris was dead.

* * *

Ezekiel darted out of the prison building without anybody noticing him. He continued charging through the surrounding forests until he was at a safe distance. Next he lit a fire by banging two medium-sized rocks together, similar to what happened in "_A Million Bucks B.C_." in _Total Drama Action_. He threw the pistol he used to kill Chris into the fire.

The prairie boy knew from the start that it would be easy to get his revenge on Chris. His hunting skills, which he picked up from his father, have aided him in aiming for one of the sirens, which he shot in order to trigger the alarm. Years of tying and cutting ropes ensured that Ezekiel could carve out two holes at different areas of the barb-wired fence effortlessly. Not to mention the kid's ability to run swiftly and dodge watchful eyes without making a sound. The darkness and the rain only served to make things easier for the home-school to carry out his project.

Ezekiel smiled malevolently as he watched pistol reduce itself to dust in the fire and reminisced the moment when Chris collapsed onto the floor. His revenge was complete.

Ezekiel unleashed a victorious laugh as he smothered the flames with his left foot.

* * *

The next day, Scott was wheeled back to his cell – as he was in a wheelchair for the rest of his life – only to discover Chris's bloody corpse on the floor. He was shocked.

"GREAT!" growled Scott, "NOW WHO AM I SUPPOSED TO EMOTIONALLY ABUSE FOR REASONS OTHER THAN THE JOY I GET FROM IT?!"

"**Izzy's** found someone to emotionally abuse!" chirped a familiar voice. Scott turned around. It was Izzy, who somehow managed to enter the prison, despite the fact that visiting hours do not start until half past four in the afternoon and it was still late in the morning.

Scott rolled his eyes in disgust. "You are insane, and you know that!" he scowled.

"Not as insane as Duncan!" replied Izzy. "He was put in a mental institution after having a mental breakdown when Courtney and Gwen releaved that they are lesbians and they have been in a relationship for three years and they only dated him because they didn't want their relationship to be on the press! Anyway, Izzy wants to try out her new insults, especially on jerks like you! Also, Izzy wants to try out her new iron maiden!"

Scott let out a distressed scream as Izzy grabbed the handlebars of his wheelchair and carted him off back to the same cooler he was locked up in last night, except Izzy somehow brought in an iron maiden into the cooler without the prison guards noticing. That's his karma for everything he did before, during and after _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_, eh?

* * *

**So how do you guys like it, eh? ****My exams start in three days, eh? Hopefully I will get enough study for them, eh? After my exams, expect lots of cool stuff from me, eh? And don't worry; I won't be saying 'eh' at the end of every sentence in those forthcoming stories, eh? I'm just saying 'eh' so often since Ezekiel is the main character of this story, eh?**

**I will see you guys in a few weeks, eh? Wish me luck in my exams, eh?**


End file.
